


one click

by adaosix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut, brokeass johnny, dumb guitarist taeyong, gasoline boy donghyuck, radio dj taeil, unemployed yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaosix/pseuds/adaosix
Summary: Yuta needs to stop and think before opening his mouth, Taeyong needs to stop his dick, and Donghyuck just wants to earn money. Armpit Stitches is playing on the radio.





	one click

**Author's Note:**

> everything i make is self-indulgent
> 
> every chapter will be short. sorry! i just cant do long stories in one go :( or even complete at least one at that.  
> 5 chapters max!  
> fic will be updated weekly! or just really depends on my mood

 

 

Yuta meets Donghyuck on a scorching Thursday afternoon.

Taeyong had called him to pick him up because of another dumb band practice, but Yuta doesn’t care about that at all. Taeyong’s voice on the other end of the line is muffled by the unstable signal inside his apartment, and it’s always nice to blanket Taeyong’s nonstop rant about how Big Pablo, Taeyong’s small garage band, is going to fuck shit up in next week’s local battle of the bands _and_ about his broken car with a nice hint of _kssssht kssshts_ and dude are you there? Can you hear me— _kssssht_ fucking shit get-- your room you dumb fu--- _skssht_.

Yuta is sprawled on his bed, sweatpants on with his arms dangling off of the sides of the bed. His sweat is pooling, the air conditioner is broken, and he’s only got a crumpled white folder (which was supposedly for the forms of yet another job application) as an alternate for a fan.

He gets a text from Taeyong only a few minutes after, and Yuta knows he will have to bid goodbye to his trusty old bed when he reads ‘come one man, ill treat u or whatever just send me off to doyoungs’

“Lucky day,” he mumbles, already getting up and rummaging for a shirt he can wear under all the piled clothes on his floor, and then he’s out the door. He’s still wearing sweatpants, although a cleaner one now, and a shirt that’s probably never been washed since Saturday. Complementary clothes, he reasons to himself. Creates perfect harmony or some shit like that.

The sun is out—it’s always out in this godforsaken town, the heat from the pavement only rises to seep into the soles of his shoes and right through his skin. At least he’s wearing glasses and doesn’t have to squint.

“Shit.” Yuta groans as he seats himself on the driver’s seat, slumping his head into the steering wheel. The fuel gauge almost empty alone is obvious, but he’d forgotten about it, and Taeyong’s free food doesn’t seem so good anymore. He drives, nonetheless, to the town’s gas station (there are three, but he’s been going to the one only a good few blocks away from his apartment, because the thought seems rational; not wasting any more fuel than he already is-- most of his friends are living on the opposite end anyway).  
  
When he turns the corner to the station, Yuta notices an unfamiliar figure leaning on one of the dispensers.

He parks his car then, rolls down the windwow and the boy closes in. A new gasoline boy, Yuta realizes.

Maybe it’s his eyes, Yuta thinks, but then again the cap covers most of his face, so that’s out of the question. Or maybe it’s the way he heaves a sigh every now and then, from him pressing the buttons of the dispenser to him telling Yuta the price, _sir, thank you,_ but the new gasoline boy looks tired as fuck, and Yuta doesn’t need to spare another glance to know.

“Don’t bother with the receipt,” Yuta says from inside the car after he hands the boy a few crumpled bills. His windows are rolled down; the smell of gasoline doesn’t bother him too much. Yuta likes to say he’s immune, but it’s really just his strange liking to the smell of gasoline.

New boy probably thinks it’s necessary, the confusion on his face tells him so. He’s almost halfway to the cashier when he stops to look at Yuta. “We have to,” he deadpans.

“Not to me, you don’t.” Yuta shrugs. “I don’t care, doesn’t matter.” He waves a hand to the new boy, a smile gracing his lips, because he really doesn’t care, and it really doesn’t matter.

"Dongyuck-ah, don’t bother,” Seulgi’s voice comes out of the ugly, cramped cashier booth that sits between the left and middle dispensers, her hands peeking out of the small opening on the glass. “We’ve been telling him the same thing for years. Don’t bother.”

Seulgi seems to get the message across, because the next thing Yuta knows, the new boy, Donghyuck, is walking back towards his car and giving him the change with a tight smile on his lips. 

“Have a nice day,” Donghyuck says, undoubtedly out of courtesy.

“Thanks, _Donghyuck-ah_ ,” Yuta answers with a smirk, which unfortunately immediately falters when Donghyuck doesn’t react. Yuta was hoping for a more responsive reaction. It’s always fun with the newbies. “Well, I guess not,” he shrugs as he shoves the coins into the tiny compartment beside him that’s always never clean; it’s always been full of dust and candy wrappers and coins that have possibly glued themselves in the small gaps inside.

Maybe Yuta wasn’t just paying too much attention, or maybe it really was just the lighting, because he’s only just noticed the abundance of moles on Donghyuck’s face, particularly on the left side. There’s also one right smack on the center of his neck. Nothing to speak about, really, but Yuta loves to talk.

“Pretty moles you got there,” Yuta grins, fingers furiously tapping on the steering wheel.

Although probably one of Yuta’s many weirdly constructed compliments, Donghyuck doesn’t react to it yet again, instead heaves yet another sigh as he says “go away.”

Yuta can hear Seulgi laughing inside the booth and he secretly hopes for a power outage.

“Sorry?” Yuta questions.

Donghyuck raises both brows as if what he’d said wasn’t clear enough. He gestures to the back of the car where there’s a particularly nice looking Honda waiting, but then again every car is a nicer car when compared to Yuta’s beat-up Toyota.

“Wouldn’t want to keep costumers waiting,” Donghyuck is already signaling the other driver to come forward, which forces Yuta to go forward as well. “Have a safe drive.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want them waiting,” Yuta repeats, already revving up his car and he can clearly see Donghyuck waving at him from the rear view mirror, smiling, which he could have done a while ago, really, but he didn’t, and that irritated Yuta more than he wants to admit. “What a fucking ass.”

 

-

  
  
“Fucking Christ, Yuta, get a new car already, damn.” It’s twelve in the afternoon and Johnny is splayed out in the back of Yuta’s car, one hand furiously fanning the beads of sweat that are unceremoniously forming on his face and neck, the other hanging languidly outside of the car’s window. 

“I would have already bought a new car if I had the money?” 

The summer heat is an enemy of the town, and unfortunately for everyone, the sun is hotter than ever today.

“What’s taking Taeyong so long?” Johnny asks. 

Big Pablo’s song is playing in the radio. Taeyong had surprised them a week ago about how his band is seriously going places, _dude, trust me,_ because of a featured song in their local radio, but Taeil, the radio station’s 12 to 3 DJ admitted that Taeyong only bribed him to play Armpit Stitches at least five times a week during his set for some good fucking. Taeil's got the hots for Taeyong and Taeyong kind of has a crush on Taeil’s ass anyway.

“It’s only been ten minutes. Relax.” 

“I can’t relax in this godforsaken frying pan of a car. I’d have gone with Taeyong if the store’s AC isn’t broken—which reminds me, Yuta, your room is shit too, no offense. Don’t they have enough money to buy that shit? It’s probably hotter inside than it is in your car. God bless Taeyong and the cashier.”

"They got the best burgers though, so I feel like I don’t have a say in it. Taeyong, too. He promised me yesterday he’d treat me.” 

“You had all the chance to ask for the fanciest food in town and you chose convenience store burgers?”

“Taeyong isn’t the richest man in town, and there aren’t that many fancy restaurants in here anyway. The one where they serve a single raisin on a plate and call it gourmet.”

“See, it’s the thought that counts. You just don’t get shit like that everyday.” Johnny is a self-proclaimed know-it-all and Yuta is having none of it.

Yuta stretches his neck a little bit just to peek inside the store and he sees Taeyong’s red hair peeking out from the dividers. On the other end though, is a moving bump, and so Yuta cranes his neck a little bit more only to realize it’s actually Donghyuck’s hat, and he’s walking towards Taeyong. Donghyuck is cute, that Yuta would never deny, and Taeyong is a flirt, and Yuta doesn’t want him laying his hands on the boy (he’s already got Taeil’s ass). Yuta gets up from the seat and bolts to the convenience store before Johnny can ask what’s wrong.

There’s a heat wave as soon as he opens the door, which he didn’t know is even possible, but it’s definitely hotter inside.

He sees Taeyong and Donghyuck on the far end of the first isle and the dumbass is already making a move.

“You come here often?” Taeyong smiles, leans his body on the dividers, and eyes Donghyuck from head to toe. Donghyuck, on the other hand, doesn’t even look back, eyes fixed on the lined chocolate chips on the shelves.

“No,” Donghyuck answers with no single emotion intact.

“Where you from then?” Taeyong urges. 

“Where he’s from is none of your fucking business, Taeyong.” Taeyong whips his head to where Yuta’s voice is and rolls his eyes.

“Yuta, my man, what are you doing here?” Taeyong forces a smile when he sees Yuta glaring at him. Fuck Taeyong and his hyperactive dick.

Donghyuck isn’t too bothered by the sudden company, he walks to the beverage section with a small Chips Ahoy! in hand, not even sparing a glance at Yuta, but Yuta is all eyes, and he shoves Taeyong back to the cashier where the burgers are being cooked. “Get the fuck outta here, check the burgers or whatever,” he whispers a little too loud, but not enough for Donghyuck to hear.

“Making moves, our Yuta,” Taeyong wiggles his brows suggestively but steps back nonetheless. Yuta watches him walk back to the counter, wink at Jihoon who falls for him every single time, and it’s not Yuta’s business at all but he hopes Taeyong would just lay it off for a while. Does Taeyong even wear condoms?

The beverage section is refrigerated and Yuta finds himself sticking to the glass, savoring the coolness it emits, all the while staring at Donghyuck who’s currently choosing between Sprite and Coke. “Sprite’s nice,” Yuta says without a thought, too busy staring at the other boy’s cheeks, glistening with sweat, but still so fresh. What the fuck.

He’s got really pretty moles, and Yuta will stand by that one single fact until death. An asshole, yes, but a cute one, so who is Yuta to complain?

“What do you want?” Donghyuck doesn’t tear his eyes away from the drinks in front of him but at least he’s got Yuta’s attention.

Yuta straightens himself then, because first impressions matter, and their encounter the day before, by law, should be forgotten. “Just hanging out, chillin’.”

“You’re starting to sound like your friend,” says Donghyuck as he puts back the canned Sprite inside. He makes his way to the cashier and Yuta follows, because Taeyong is still standing by the cashier, and Yuta suddenly hates burgers.

Donghyuck is still clad in the gasoline station’s ugly dull orange uniform, but Yuta thinks he looks good. Dark brown hair is peeking out of the cap. “You know, you’re really hot,” he blurts out just as soon as Donghyuck turns to the cashier, enough for Jihoon to hear, and definitely enough for Taeyong to hear. Donghyuck places the cookies and soft drink on the counter, fishes for his wallet while Jihoon scans the items, and not one second does he spare a glance at Yuta.

“Thanks, Hyuckie,” Jihoon says when he gives the items to Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles back and Yuta melts just a little bit inside.

“Got your burgers,” Taeyong teases, plastic cellophane with said burgers on one hand, the other leaning on the surface of the counter. The smell is so, so enticing, even for convenience store burgers, but when Donghyuck opens the door and steps outside, Yuta decides right there and then, that Donghyuck is more enticing than anything right now. And so he flashes out the door.

He can hear Johnny shouting his name from the car but who cares? Taeyong makes his way to the car, looking so eager to share the news, and Yuta knows he will have to suffer from Johnny’s teasing after all this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyucksix) ♧


End file.
